Imprevu
by liftry
Summary: quand les genins de Konoha doivent passer une remise à niveau dans une académie, des relations se forment tandis que d'autres se dissouent. Comment vont-ils réagirent? shonen-ai et yaoi prévu
1. prologue : vraiment nul

Ils étaient enfin arrivés, regardant l'immense établissement devant leurs yeux. Trois adolescents se tenaient debout chacun de façons différentes. Un petit blond les yeux plein de malice ; un brun sauvagement beau, fier, les bras croisés et une jeune fille au longs cheveux roses les mains sur les hanches. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour.

- Kyaaaaa.

- Naruto sa va pas de crier comme ça.- Sasuke a raison tu peux pas te tenir cinq minutes tranquille.

- On a réussi.

- Tu ne sais pas dire autre chose.

- Quel crétin on aura des ennuis à cause de toi et de ton boucan.

- Mais…vous étés toujours contre moi !

- Faut pas t'étonner tu ne changeras jamais.

- Tu me cherches vantard de Sasuke ?

- tu as même pas remarqué, tu es vraiment un mollusque.

- Répètes, tu vas voir ce qu'il fait le mol…

- Chut vous deux la cérémonie commence.

Les deux interpellés tournèrent leur tête a l'opposé et prirent chacun une moue boudeuse ? Sakura soupira ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans qu'une dispute éclate entre eux. Bien qu'elle préférait Sasuke elle ne pouvait pas supporter leur rivalité infiniment.

Une fois dans la salle de cérémonie, Sakura regretta le silence qui s'était installé. Autour d'eux de nombreux (nouveau et ancien) élèves racontaient leurs vacances tandis qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulut entamer un sujet de conversation mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche le directeur commença son discours et les autres étudiants se taisèrent. Eh oui nos trois amis rentraient au lycée, ils étaient enfin parti de Konoha pour aller dans ce château perdu au milieu de on ne sait où. Qu'elle fut leur joie quand ils avaient reçut leur inscription. Même Naruto avait réussit a être admit (au grand étonnement de Sasuke et Sakura).

Sakura espérait retrouver les autres mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des têtes inconnues. Evidemment, cette fois-ci c'était eux les nouveaux, la rentrée s'annoncée mal.

- Sakura.

- Hein ...Naruto...

- Tu penses a quoi ? tu a l'air troublé.

- Rien.

- Vous savez vous qu'il y aura un examen d'entré ? Intervient le brun.

- Sa sera facile comme tout. Déclara Sakura.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles. Fit le blond inquiet.

- Tu as rien écouté a ce qu'il a dit, même qu'ils vont séparer les ninjas qui former un groupe d'élite. Dit une voix familière derrière eux.

- Shikamaru tu es la ! Et les autres sont avec toi ?

- Bien sur, tous les ninjas de Konoha sont là.

- Que….Konohamaru aussi.

- Mais non, réfléchit il a quel age il peut pas venir. Ma parole tu as un poichiche à la place du cerveau.

- Grr … Sasuke tu… (Mais Naruto s'arrêta soudain comme si le temps avait cessé de tourner pour lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui inquiets que lui arrive-t-il ? Une allergie a Sasuke ou bien une mauvaise farce)

- Shikamaru tu aurais pu prévenir on a cru que Naruto allait avoir une attaque (pensée de Naruto:elle s'inquiète pour moi )

- C'est bien dommage.

- Sasukeeee…

En effet, Shikamaru avait effectué la technique de la manipulation des ombres sur Naruto.

- Tu ne veut quand même pas te faire renvoyer le premier jour alors calme toi (il libère Naruto après que celui-ci fit les yeux ronds).

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Naruto d'envoyer un coup à l'épaule de Sasuke qui riposta.

- J'en ai marre, je vais voir Choji.

- Attends je viens avec toi.

Shikamaru et Sakura laissèrent les deux autres. Apres un bref silence…

- Euh… Sasuke….

- Qu'es qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu m'aideras pour l'examen d'entrer.

- Peut être.

- S'il te plait .(les yeux humides).

Il était vraiment mignon comme ça et Sasuke l'avait bien remarqué. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose en le regardant.

- Bien sur que oui je ne vais pas te laisser seul retourner au village.

- Merci Sasuke j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Je te fais confiance pour la respecter.

Chacun frappait le point de l'autre le sourire aux lèvres tel de vrais amis.

D'après Shikamaru, il y aura deux épreuves : une de survie (Naruto : enfin de l'action) et un examen a l'écrit Les quelques genins de Konoha s'étaient rassemblés sous les cerisiers déjà rempli de fleurs à la fin de la cérémonie. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten. Ils oublièrent leur rivalité, ils ne pensaient qu'a l'avenir proche qui les attendait.

- Akamaru et moi avons entendus que nos noms seront tirés au hasard et que le deuxième nom tiré appartiendrait à la personne qui fera équipe avec nous.

- Tu parle d'une épreuve on fait équipe ave n'importe qui.

- Tu te souviens de se qu'a dit Kakashi-sensei, un ninja doit savoir s'associer avec n'importe quel allié.

- De plus on est surveillé. Ajouta Kiba.

- Evidemment comment ils pourrait nous tester sinon ? répondit Sasuke.

- Nous leur montrerons de quoi nous somme capable. Commença Lee en tendant sa main devant.

- On se promet de tous se retrouver après les épreuves, ok ? Affirma Naruto en mettent sa main sur celle de Lee.

- Quelle question ! On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour se rater avant l'arrivée. Imitant le geste de Naruto.

Les shinobis se mirent en cercle et rejoignent une de leur main comme un équipe avant un match pour se donner courage.

- Au fait c'est cet aprèm.


	2. L'examen d'entrée

Effectivement, l'examen commençait à 13h et de termine à 16h30

Effectivement, l'examen commençait à 13h et de termine à 16h30. Les élèves étaient placés de sorte que leur nom soit rangé par ordre alphabétique. Par chance, Naruto et Sasuke étaient à coté suivi de près par Itachi.

- Bonne chance petit frère (dit celui-ci d'un air de défi)

- …

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il savait très bien que Itachi était meilleure que lui (si c'est possible). Mais il était a deux classe supérieur a lui (les classes étaient faites selon l'expériences des élèves et de leur grade).

A coté Naruto semblait nerveux, Sasuke aurait voulu le rassurait mais déjà les surveillants distribuaient les copies. A première vue le test lui sembla facile.

La feuille arrive devant lui, Naruto commença a lire la première question puis passa aux autres. Une fois a la fin il remarqua qu'il n'avait compris a aucune d'elle. Comment pouvait-il répondre alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas en déchiffrer le sens. Le temps passa sans que la situation évolue. Il trépigna de plus en plus quand il entendit un petit « Psss » discret. Il tourna la tête et vit Sasuke mettre sa copie de sorte que Naruto la voie sans se faire prendre. Un petit sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto (merci Sasuke).

Itachi, qui avait tout vu, donna un coup de pied à Sasuke qui, surpris, repris tout de suite sa feuille. A ce moment, Naruto s'en voulait autan à lui qu'a Itachi.

Une fois sorti le groupe de genins se recoupèrent à l'écart des autres assommés par les heures interminables du test.

- Rrr…j'ai tout foiré ; râla le blond.

- Tu a vu quand je t'ai montré ma feuille ; répondit le brun

- Mais ton frère … il te surveillait.

- Oubli le parfois il peut être sympa.

- Enfin terminé, déclara Kiba en s'étirant. Je vais faire un tour avec Akamaru

- Pas si vite, intervient Shikamaru

- Pourquoi ?

- L'épreuve de survie commence dans une heure

- Quoi ?! Firent Lee et Kiba d'une même voix. On a même plus le temps de souffler

- Comment ? C'est quoi ses règles débiles ? S'énerva Ino

- Eh ne vous défoulez pas sur moi j'y suis pour rien ; répondit un Shikamaru apeuré

- Super enfin de l'action ; déclara Naruto

- Impossible, il est toujours en forme même après trois d'examen

- Offet, j'ai vu les ninjas de Suna, dit Naruto à Sasuke

- Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ?

- Oui on ira les voir après ok ?

- Ouais (pensé : manqué plus que ça)

Après cette révélation nos amis décidèrent de se reposer pour faire passer l'heure. Plus tard, ils rejoignirent ceux de Suna. Apres quelques paroles échangées (surtout entre Temari et Shikamaru et très peu pour Gaara) le directeur forma une à une les équipes participantes à l'épreuve de survie. Tous les genins de Konoha et de Suna étaient qualifiés et c'étaient avec le stress qu'ils attendaient la formation des équipes.

Naruto se retrouvait avec Sasuke (l'excitation envahissait Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire)

Sakura avec Ino (les deux se regardaient de l'œil avec méfiance)

Kankuro avec Shino (Kankuro : pourquoi moi ?/Shino :…)

Gaara avec Shikamaru (sans commentaire pensa celui-ci en dévisageant Temari morte de rire)

Temari avec Tenten (Temari : elle ne m'aspire pas confiance puis regarda Shikamaru content de sa revanche)

Kiba avec un ninja possédant 6 bras (Kiba : de toute façon j'ai Akamaru je ne suis pas seul)

Lee avec Choji (pourquoi pas)

Et Neji avec Hinata (Hinata : grand frère… (Rougit)/Neji : quel boulet)

Apres s'être mis avec la personne désignée les groupes d'élèves se regroupèrent devant une immense jungle délimitée d'une grille couverte de quelques panneaux d'interdiction. Les surveillants avaient décidaient de faire partir les équipes les une après les autres dans diverses endroits autour du terrain de l'épreuve.

- (Surveillant): Lorsque les portes s'ouvriront, vous pourrez démarrer. Tout d'abord vous devrez retrouver l'objet indiqué sur la carte et revenir le plus vite possible. Tous les coups sont permis alors un conseil soyez prudents.

La plupart des concurrents étaient stressés et essayaient de se rassurer (comme Kiba), d'autres étaient pressés de s'aventurer dans ce ''jeu plutôt dangereux'' (comme Naruto et Sasuke)

Du coté de Sakura et Ino :

- Pff quelle idée de nous mettre ensemble, commença Sakura

- Ouais tu es juste bonne à nous ralentir

- je pourrais dire la même chose tu vois

- Tu parle sans moi tu es perdu ma vieille

- Ma vieille tu t'es vu toi ?

Et elles continuaient leur ''bavardage'' même quand les grilles s'écartèrent t devant elles pour les laisser passer. On pouvait les voir partir sans aucune d'elles ne s'avoue vaincue.

Plus loin, Choji observait le groupe de Gaara et Shikamaru, il aurait tan voulu être avec son meilleur ami. Il lui tardait que cette épreuve se termine de plus la faim venait

- Prêt Choji ?

- J'ai faim

Lee poussa un long soupir (déjà)

Avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Tous les deux étaient déjà pour partir et attendaient avec impatience l'ouverture des portes. Le blond et le brun en position de courir se lançaient des regards menaçants. Naruto tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de le vaincre à une sorte de course qu'ils avaient décidaient rien qu'a un regard. A peine après l'ouverture des portes, Naruto démarra à la vitesse grand V au risque de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse. Il voulait prouvait une bonne fois pour toute sa valeur au yeux de Sasuke, il en avait marre d'être le raté du village maintenant qu-il avait sa chance il devait la saisir. A ses pensées il accélérât la cadence mais quelques semblait louche : Sasuke n'était ni devant ni à coté de lui. Alors il devait être derrière. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il aurait réussit, trouver un domaine où il serai plus fort que Sasuke le surdoué de la classe même du village.

Il se retourna pour analyser le succès accompli. Il vit Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, marchait

- Quoi ?! Naruto s'arrêta en dérapant, manquant de peu de se prendre un arbre) Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Ben avant de commencer, il faudrait savoir par quelle direction où aller

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles au point de s'arracher les cheveux. Le pire c'est que Sasuke n'avait pas tord et il fut obligé de le reconnaître. Il alla donc aider celui-ci à déchiffrer la carte après un souffle désespéré.

Pour le groupe de Gaara et Shikamaru, ils étaient à peine rentrés que…

- Ahhhh je n'ai vraiment pas envi là. A quoi sa sert de chercher je ne sais pas trop quoi dans un si grand site

-…

Gaara regarda sans aucune réaction un Shikamaru étendu contre un arbre. Le sable du roux s'enroula autour de la cheville de Shikamaru qui émit un petit hoquet

-H…euh… en fait, c'est bon, je peux faire un effort…tu m'écoutes ?

-…

Mais Gaara resta indifférent et le traîna avec lui malgré les plaintes de son coéquipier

- …Gaara…

Il ne répondit pas comme à son habitude. Le sable encercla petit à petit Shikamaru qui déglutit. Gaara n'allait pas le…. Il était si imprévisible. Allait t-il le tuer ?

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les yeux verts du psychopathe un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
